


Raspberry Chocolate Cheesecake

by Dynamic_Ideation



Series: Gemination [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iris has late night cravings and knows Barry will get what she asks him for.</p><p>“I’m craving that gelato that we had, remember? That raspberry chocolate cheesecake flavor. I NEED some, Babe. Like a whole gallon.”<br/>“Gelato?” He said in disbelief.<br/>“Mm hmm.” She nodded in excitement.<br/>“Raspberry chocolate cheesecake? Wasn’t that from that one place…that place in New York?”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Chocolate Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderer765](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/gifts).



> I had to post SOMETHING to celebrate S2 premier day! Enjoy, happy belated Flash Day!

Barry had just hit REM sleep when Iris nudged him awake.  
“Babe. Babe.”  
“Hmm? What, what is it? You alright?”  
“I mean, I am but I’m not.”  
“What do you mean?” Barry sat upright fast. Superhumanly fast. Iris was only four months along (though she looked five on account of having two buns in the oven), but that didn’t mean there was no reason to panic. Barry could easily find a reason to panic.  
“I need you to do something for me.”  
“What is it, Iris? Whatever you need.” He tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, make himself alert. 

There were times that Iris made requests she knew he wouldn’t be fond of, but would invariably do anyway. She would make a particularly mischievous face right before making these requests; it made her look like an evil villainess, but a really, really cute one. Well, she was wearing that face right now. The only things missing were the steepled fingers and ominous laugh.  
“I’m craving that gelato that we had, remember? That raspberry chocolate cheesecake flavor. I NEED some, Babe. Like a whole gallon.”  
“Gelato?” He said in disbelief.  
“Mm hmm.” She nodded in excitement.  
“Raspberry chocolate cheesecake? Wasn’t that from that one place…that place in New York?”  
“Mmm hmm.” She nodded faster.  
“That’s hundreds and hundreds of miles away.”  
“And you're the fastest man alive.”  
“But Iris, it’s 1:30.”  
“Which means it’s 10:30 there and they’re still open for a while. You can make it, I believe in you.”  
“Come on, Iris…”

She cocked an ear toward her round tummy. “What? What’s that kids? You want Dad to get us some gelato? Hear that, Hun? All THREE of us want it.” Barry groaned. She rubbed circles over her belly and shrugged. Her shirt was riding up because she refused to accept that it just didn’t fit her now. “Hey, I’m not in control here.”  
He shook his head and sighed heavily. “I’m up. I’m going.”  
Iris clapped her hands and did a little bounce on the bed.  
“And Barry…”  
“Yes?”  
“I need it to still be cold when you get back. Please and thank you.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?”  
“You better figure it out.”  
“Yes, Dear.”  
Iris tried to hide her amused smile behind her hand. 

Barry hustled to NYC, and it took him fifteen minutes to go the whole distance. It was quite a long run for the fastest man alive. He got there with only minutes to spare, breathing hard. In a blur he cleared the freezer rack of the flavor Iris wanted (and a couple of other flavors), grabbed a cheap styrofoam cooler and left money on the counter for the bewildered clerk whose combover was flying sideways. 

At home he left the cooler on the counter (a quick assessment showed all the gelato wouldn't fit in the freezer) with a few packs of frozen peas in lieu of ice.

He walked through the bedroom door, “Iris, I got…” She was on her side, fast asleep, her magically shrinking shirt leaving part of her lower belly exposed. Barry chuckled and planted a soft kiss there, careful not to wake her.

He’d barely gotten back in the bed good before he felt her stir next to him. She laid a soft, cool hand on his face. “I love you, Bear. All three of us love you.” Her touch was a balm to him, soothing and comforting. The long run was beyond worth it. 

“Having a metahuman husband has its perks,” he heard her whisper as she rolled herself out of bed and waddled for the kitchen.


End file.
